An increase in both conventional and unconventional oil and gas exploration has created a necessity for technologies that promote water reuse. Produced water reuse poses numerous challenges that include treatments for iron sulfide, hydrogen sulfide and microbial reduction among others.
Peracid use in the oil and gas industry is gaining wide acceptance because of the versatility, environmental profile and selectiveness of the chemistry. The most commonly used peracid formulation contains peracetic acid (CH3COOOH) and hydrogen peroxide in equilibrium. However one of the caveats of any peracetic acid, hydrogen peroxide formulation is the formation of oxygen in the treatment vessel. Oxygen production increases the risk of corrosion significantly. Therefore, the use of such formulations has been limited to onshore as well as open systems. Thus there is a need to seek alternative ways to treat the water in oil and gas industry that has the same or better performance as peracetic acid systems, but reduce or minimize oxygen related corrosion issues. The present disclosure addresses this and the related needs using, inter alia, performic acid.